Sweet Truth
by Hikari no yoru
Summary: Sequel to "Sweet Darkness". Ciel wakes up, only to find himself warm and safe in Sebastian's arms. Well, maybe not really safe...


**Hello again! Finally here is the Sequel to "Sweet Darkness". Thank you for all the reviews on this story!^.^ **

**A/N: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters and sadly never will. *sniff* **

**Warnings: This story is Yaoi, means boy/boy, in this case shota (everyone who reads this probably knew that already), smex, more smex and a full load of fluff in the beginning. **

**This is a continuation of "Sweet Darkness" so I recommand that you read that story first, but it is not really necessary to understand this chapter.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm still trying to deal with the differences between German and English... **

**That's all, I think... so ENJOY! ^-^ **

* * *

**Sweet Truth**

It was warm.

That was the first thought that crossed Ciel's mind as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked several times because of the sunlight that streamed softly into the room, not yet reaching his bedside.

The warmth surrounding him was pleasant, neither too hot nor insufficient. Quite the contrary. It was perfect. He felt safe, protected even, though he would rather die than admit it. He hadn't really had an opportunity to feel safe in all those past years. He had to watch his back all the time. People that pretended to be his allies one moment, tried to stab him in the back the next.

Sure, he had Sebastian to protect him. But how far could the loyalty of a demon be expected to reach?

Then suddenly he remembered everything that had happened the previous night and the memory brought a slight blush to his pale cheeks. He couldn't believe that he had behaved like this… so wanton.

Sebastian…

Ciel wasn't sure how to react, now that he knew that the desire he felt for his demon butler was reciprocated. Would they continue where they had left off last night or would they pretend that nothing had happened?

A sudden movement behind him alerted Ciel to the presence of another person and it was just now that he was able to comprehend the situation he was in.

Strong arms were securely wrapped around his slim waist, holding him gently against the broad chest of his demon butler. Sebastian seemed asleep, but Ciel couldn't be too sure. After all, he didn't know if demons even felt the need to sleep. There still was so much he didn't know.

Caged in the arms of his butler he didn't dare move, revelling in the feeling of Sebastian's hot breath softly fanning over the nape of his neck. The action forced Ciel's body to relax and after a moment of contemplation he closed his eyes again.

In truth Ciel wanted to turn around. He wanted to be able to press himself even closer to Sebastian, to see his sleeping face or to hear his heart steadily beating in his chest.

After some minutes had passed he finally mustered enough courage and shifted his body, so he came face to face with Sebastian. The demon had his eyes closed, breathing monotonously. Some strands of Ciel's hair swayed softly when he exhaled and Ciel couldn't contain a soft sigh of contentment. Without thinking he moved closer, burying his face in the soft fabric of Sebastian's shirt and inhaling his scent. It was sweet, similar to the flavour of flowers, but still he was able to make out something more that was entirely Sebastian… something dark and alluring.

With his eyes closed in bliss, Ciel let his small hands wander over the strong chest he rested upon. The heartbeat beneath his ear was soothing and he enjoyed the feeling of their bodies pressed together like this, their legs entangled.

Unconsciously he moved higher until his head rested in the crook of Sebastian's neck, smooth skin lying underneath his cheek.

In this position he couldn't hear his demon's beating heart anymore but instead felt warm breath fanning over his face again. It was worth it. He wanted to feel Sebastian's skin against his own.

His hand continued to draw simple patterns where it could reach and finally rested on a patch of exposed skin near Sebastian's collar.

Without further thought Ciel tilted his head sideways and pressed a featherlike kiss on the lips of his sleeping demon.

What he didn't expect were the hands that suddenly laid themselves against the small of his back. With a surprised gasp he shot back and looked down into the smiling face of his butler, blushing madly.

"I'm sorry for startling you, Young Master." Sebastian purred and let one hand brush over Ciel's reddened cheek. "But I believe you don't even know for yourself how unbelievably cute you can be sometimes …"

"Don't be ridiculous…" Ciel murmured when his heart had finally slowed down. Exhaling softly, he couldn't suppress the urge to lean into the gentle touch.

Sebastian's smile only widened at this reaction, giving him his usual air of superiority. Realizing what he had done Ciel snapped his head away from the touch, a frown appearing on his face.

Why did Sebastian have to be so alluring…and why was it that Ciel craved his every touch?

"Is there something that displeases you, Young Master?" Sebastian asked with a teasing voice, grin still in place.

Ciel was about to reply when the hand that had lain unnoticed on his waist wandered slowly lower.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped, more surprised than angry. Lifting his gaze to look at Sebastian's face he was met with glowing red eyes. Ciel could feel his breath hitch when he saw the lust in those bright orbs clearly resembling his own. His body screamed for the demon.

Still…one thought overrode his desire to indulge in the pleasure of Sebastian's touch. One he couldn't ignore.

"Close your eyes."

Sebastian blinked at the strange order, confusion flashing briefly through his eyes.

"Young Master, what-…"

"It's an order, Sebastian."

With only little hesitation Sebastian slowly closed his eyes and Ciel almost regretted ordering him to do so. He longed to see the fire burning in those crimson orbs. But he also knew that he would most probably die of embarrassment when he decided to take action while his butler was able to watch his every move.

With a deliberate movement he reached his hands out and let them rest on Sebastian's shoulders. Ciel could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and he internally asked himself how things had turned out like this.

He was losing control.

This was a totally new game. One he hadn't played before and where he didn't know the outcome.

Ciel's brows furrowed and he scoffed softly.

Since when was he afraid of a challenge of any sorts. He couldn't turn back now… and in all honesty he didn't want to. Things were about to become… interesting.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked, confusion lacing his voice due to the lack of movement from his master. Still his eyes remained shut and Ciel was pleased to find him following the order so willingly.

"What-…" Sebastian stopped mid-sentence when soft fingers began to travel up his throat until they reached his face. His breathing increased slightly and he suppressed the urge to reach out and touch his master. He wasn't given permission yet and as one hell of a butler he didn't intend to anger his young lord in any way. Not when the reward he would receive in the end was so much sweeter when previously denied.

"Don't move." Ciel whispered and his hot breath brushed over Sebastian's lips. He forced his shaking hands to still before they resumed their way over Sebastian's smooth skin, softly tracing his features.

When he reached his demon's full lips Ciel hesitated momentarily before slowly leaning forward and pressing his own lips against them in a soft kiss. It was short and sweet… triggering something deep inside the demon butler he hadn't been aware of until now. Oh, how he wanted this boy. How he wanted to taint this innocence, wanted to own it… to own him.

And he would.

It didn't last longer than a few seconds and Ciel pulled back, breathing slightly laboured and cheeks flushed a deep red.

His hands rested against Sebastian's chest and the butler found it more and more difficult to remain motionless when faced with such temptation.

"You're mine, aren't you, Sebastian?"

The quiet question caught Sebastian off guard, even though he was sure it didn't show on his face. He tried to maintain his usual air of nonchalance and only cocked his head to the side, a knowing smile playing around his lips.

"I am bound to you until the day you die." he finally answered, eyes still closed. "As your loyal servant I am to follow your orders, no matter what, and fulfil your every wish."

"Until the day I die, huh?" Ciel couldn't completely keep the bitterness out of his voice, a hard smile on his lips. "I see. You'll just have to wait for my end after all, so you can devour my soul and move on to your next master."

"I admit that is exactly what I had planned."

Ciel grit his teeth at this and didn't even realize that his hands had balled into fists on his butler's broad chest. Sebastian, on the other hand, did.

"I am nothing but a demon, Young Master." he said in a low voice and placed his hands over Ciel's clenched fingers, gently prying them apart. "And I can't deny that I'm drawn to your soul more than to any other I have encountered in all those years of my life."

"I understand." Ciel interrupted him and tried to pull away. Sebastian meanwhile didn't intend to let him escape. Not ever.

"I'm afraid you don't."

Ciel's brows furrowed in irritation when he found himself unable to move and he glared at Sebastian from underneath his bangs. He really didn't want to hear any of this.

"It's enough, Sebastian." he growled. "Stop your stupid games and release me this instant!"

It hurt to know that he was nothing more to Sebastian than his next meal. Maybe he had been content with that in the beginning, trying to become something worth the demon. Letting his soul become corrupted by hatred so he could soothe Sebastian's hunger. But now Ciel couldn't accept that things were about to end this way.

And if it really was inevitable he would definitely prevent himself from becoming any more attached to this damn demon butler than he already was. He wouldn't break.

"Release me." he repeated and met Sebastian's eyes. What he saw in them made him instantly cease his struggle and his own eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't…

"I'm afraid you misunderstood the true meaning of my words, Young Master." Sebastian said with a soft smile. Not his trademark smile that seemed to taunt his master but a real smile that filled Ciel with warmth and happiness. A feeling he hadn't expected to ever feel again.

"It is the truth that it was your soul that drew me to you in the beginning. You were so full of hatred, revenge being the only thing on your mind. You had killed all those other emotions that could have made you weak, so as not to lose this game you played. And I became your chess piece. As the demon I am I have served countless people in the past and I lost count of them because even though they seemed quite interesting when I met them… in the end they were all the same. Weak, unsure of themselves, disgusting… every one of them begged me to spare his life when my part of the contract was fulfilled. I thought I would never find a soul worth of myself."

At those words his smile widened.

"Imagine my surprise when I found everything I was looking for in you. I have to admit that I was more than delighted…"

"What's your point? And don't you dare lie to me."

"I would not even think of it, My Lord." Sebastian cooed and tentatively reached one hand out to brush his fingers over Ciel's cheek. "It may be true that it was your soul I longed for in the beginning, but not anymore."

Ciel gasped as Sebastian's hand snaked around his neck and pulled him forward into a passionate kiss. A deep moan was wrenched from him as he felt the demon's tongue gently tracing his lips and his hands clenched into the white fabric of his shirt, alternately flexing and relaxing as the kiss went on.

With his next moan Ciel felt Sebastian's hot tongue slipping into his mouth, coaxing his own appendage into a heated battle for dominance.

When the need for air became overwhelming Ciel slowly pulled away and rested his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck who desperately tried to contain himself at this innocent action.

"Next time…" Ciel said, still taking in greedy breaths, "try to warn me before you cut off my air supply…"

A low chuckle reverberated through Sebastian's body at that and he let his hands slowly wander down over Ciel's back until they lay on his thin waist.

"I was merely trying to make a point, Young Master. It's not only your soul I am longing for anymore. It's you- all of you."

When he said those last words he tilted Ciel's face upwards so he could look him in the eyes.

"I may be tempted to know what your soul tastes like- and I am sure it would be delicious- but I am not willing to live with the consequences."

"And what would that be?" Ciel asked quietly, shifting so he was straddling Sebastian's lap, wringing a low groan from the demon as he brushed against the hardened bulge in his trousers.

"Losing you as you are right now." he said after a moment and his pupils dilated into slits. "I don't know how this will end, but I will definitely not be the one to end it."

Ciel didn't know what to say to this. He had always expected to receive death from the demon in front of him after the contract was fulfilled. He had been content with this thought, knowing he would forever be a part of him. But now…

"What does this make us?" he asked and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, patiently waiting for his reply.

"If the time comes…" Sebastian whispered and leaned forward to capture Ciel's lips in a gentle kiss, holding the boy close even when he pulled back again, their lips only inches apart. "When our contract is fulfilled I would like to stay by your side. If it is what the Young Master desires, that is…"

Ciel only nodded. He still couldn't fully comprehend what was happening right now. Had he really been given the chance of an eternity with Sebastian? And everything without giving up on his hatred and craving for revenge?

"This is real, isn't it?" The quiet question had left his lips before he could even think about it and he blushed slightly as he realized the childishness of his words. Sebastian only chuckled and his usual smile appeared on his face.

"Silly boy. Of course it is real."

"Watch your tongue!" Ciel snapped. He couldn't stand to be treated like a little kid, not even if it was Sebastian that addressed him as such. "I may be young but I am still your master and the holder of the contract that binds you to me."

"I beg your pardon, Young Master. I momentarily forgot my place."

"Be sure to remember it then. Isn't it you who calls himself one hell of a butler all the time?"

With the last words Ciel's voice took on a teasing tone and he couldn't resist the desire to press his body tighter against Sebastian's.

"Are you trying to tempt me, Young Master?" Sebastian all but growled and tightened his grip on the boy's small hips.

Ciel only smirked mischievously and leaned over so his breath blew against the shell of Sebastian's left ear.

"Maybe." he breathed and flicked his tongue against the soft flesh. His smile only widened when he felt a shiver running through his butler's entire body. Ciel began to understand why Sebastian enjoyed teasing him all the time. It was kind of exciting to watch the reactions he could elicit from his ever perfect servant and he decided to take things a little further.

"You know…" he whispered and seductively grinded down on the hardness in Sebastian's pants, eliciting a small moan from the demon. "Those dreams I had of you… were quite exciting, I have to admit. Do you think you are able to surpass them? Or was everything you said last night just empty promises?"

"You are playing with fire, My Lord. You really shouldn't tempt the devil. There are things that could never be part of your dreams."

"Show me then."

Sebastian's fingers dug into the skin of Ciel's waist at the whispered provocation and his red eyes began to glow dangerously.

"Is that an order?"

There was still a chance to turn back, but Ciel's decision was made. Sebastian could feel a prickling in his hand where the symbol of their contract lay and when he lowered his gaze he was met with deep blue eyes, the contract in Ciel's right eye glowing brightly. He already knew the answer to his question and couldn't suppress the grin that was forming on his lips.

"Yes, it is." Ciel stated determinedly and before he had even closed his mouth Sebastian swept in for another bruising kiss.

This one couldn't even be compared to the first ones they'd shared. It became clear to Ciel that up until now Sebastian had been holding back as he didn't hesitate to push his tongue into the hot cavern of his master. Ciel moaned into the kiss when his butler's talented tongue began to move around, forcing his own appendage to participate in their heated game. A violent shiver wracked Ciel's body and his eyelids fluttered closed. Sebastian's hands lay no longer on the boy's waist but roamed over his entire body, leaving a burning path behind.

"Sebastian…!" Ciel gasped when they momentarily parted in need of air and he watched enraptured as Sebastian slowly started to unbutton his white shirt before he tossed it carelessly to the floor.

"Ah…!"

A hand had found its way to his backside and Sebastian slowly circled Ciel's entrance which twitched in response to the touch.

"Not… there!" Ciel whimpered before another moan escaped his slightly opened lips. He could feel Sebastian's erection pressing against his thigh and his own hard cock screamed for attention.

"I can't…!" Ciel's breath stopped when Sebastian began to lay soft kisses on his neck while his other hand wandered to his front. Long fingers enclosed his straining member and Ciel whimpered at the overload of sensations that assaulted his body. Never before had he felt such pleasure. And he knew that this was just the beginning.

"Your clothes…" Ciel breathed as he realized that Sebastian was still clothed in his shirt and pants. "Take them off."

"Yes, My Lord." replied the demon butler before pulling back and ridding himself of his remaining clothes. Ciel couldn't find the strength to watch away as more and more marble-white skin was exposed to his hungry gaze. Sebastian was…

"…beautiful." The last word escaped his lips in an awed whisper and when Ciel became aware of it, a soft blush spread over his cheeks.

The demon only grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to the boy's lips which soon morphed into something deeper and more passionate.

Without breaking contact, Sebastian carefully laid him back down on the bed, their mouths still pressed together.

With deliberate movements the demon started to move his fingers over the hot flesh of his master, gently tracing the vein on the underside of his cock and collecting the pre-come that was already gathering on the tip. Ciel gasped when his butler thumbed the slit on top of his erection and he threw his head back in excitement.

"Sebastian…! Please…!" The demon chuckled when the plea reached his ears, shortly followed by another loud moan.

"Patience is a virtue, My Lord." Sebastian hummed and trailed kisses down Ciel's neck and collarbone until he reached his pink nipples. Fixing his gaze on Ciel's face in order to see his expression, Sebastian flicked his tongue out and over one of the nipples which hardened almost instantly. Ciel keened when Sebastian sank his teeth lightly into the flesh of his heaving chest before averting his attention to the other nipple.

"Ahh… What are you-…" Ciel didn't even have time to finish his sentence before the demon's hand continued to move over his shaft, ridding him of every coherent thought.

"Se-ahhh-Sebastian…! Please!" He wanted more, needed everything only Sebastian would be able to give him.

"Do you trust me?" the butler whispered and drew simple patterns on Ciel's backside before wandering lower and pressing the tip of his finger against the twitching opening, not yet entering but indicating what he was about to do.

Ciel wasn't able to form sentences anymore and when he felt something prodding his entrance he covered his mouth with one hand in order to muffle his moans.

"Do you trust me, _Ciel_?" Sebastian repeated insistently, his master's name a soft whisper on his lips.

"Yes…" Ciel sighed and wrapped his thin arms around the broad shoulders of his butler, bringing their foreheads together. "I trust you… more than anyone else."

That was enough for Sebastian and with a deep growl he claimed Ciel's lips and pushed his tongue inside the awaiting mouth.

Ciel's eyes fell closed and he relished the incomparable feeling of Sebastian's hot tongue swirling around his own wet muscle, making pleasure course through his entire body whenever they touched.

"Nngh…!" Ciel's eyebrows furrowed as the first precome-slicked finger was pushed into his tight hole. It wasn't really painful, just strange and Ciel's body automatically clamped down on the intruding object.

Sebastian moaned as he felt the tightness surrounding his digit and he was barely able to contain himself. Oh, how he wanted to sink into this velvet heat, burying his straining cock into the tight passage of his master and never letting go again.

"It will hurt in the beginning." he said while laying reassuring kisses all over Ciel's face and neck. "But I promise it will definitely be worth it. You'll just have to relax for me."

Ciel nodded his head in understanding and tried to relax the contracting muscles of his backside. It was easier told than done, especially when a second finger joined the first one.

His back arched at the sensation and he groaned in pain when Sebastian began to make scissoring movements to stretch his entrance.

"Sebastian…! I can't-…"

It was this moment that the tip of Sebastian's finger scratched over something inside of the boy that left him moaning and throwing his head back in complete bliss. It was such a bittersweet mixture of pain and indescribable pleasure that tears threatened to spill from Ciel's eyes. He hastily blinked them back, but was not prepared for the electric bolts that shot through his veins when Sebastian continued his assault on his prostate.

Slowly he became accustomed to the feeling of those long fingers probing his insides and he only let out a small whimpering sound when the third finger was added, pain soon replaced by mind-blowing pleasure.

"Sebastian… more!"

The demon grinned and thrust his fingers deeper into his master's hole, enjoying the keening sound he was able to wrench from him.

Completely oblivious to his actions Ciel spread his legs wider apart to give Sebastian better access and moved against the fingers that were buried inside of his contracting passage. Moans spilled from his mouth and his erection was painfully pressed against Sebastian's abdomen. The friction was almost too much and he couldn't decide whether to push down onto the digits stimulating his entrance or to thrust upwards against the hard muscles of his demon's stomach.

The decision was taken from him when Sebastian suddenly pulled his fingers out.

A protesting groan left Ciel's lips at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He wanted those fingers inside of his body again, desired to experience more of this pleasure Sebastian could make him feel.

But before he could form his complaint in words, Sebastian's hot and throbbing length penetrated his twitching entrance.

His eyes widened when his hole was stretched to accommodate the size of Sebastian's cock and a barely suppressed scream left his kiss-swollen lips.

"It's alright, Ciel." Sebastian assured through clenched teeth. The sudden heat around his length was better than everything he had ever felt before and he had to hold back his demonic nature, otherwise he would be thrusting into the alluring body beneath him without care.

Ciel panted and tried to let his body adjust to Sebastian's huge cock. When the demon slowly pushed all the way in the tip of his erection rode over Ciel's prostate and made the boy moan quietly. He was still in pain, but the pleasure once more began to override everything else. As if sensing the change Sebastian took hold of Ciel's softened member and stroked it back to full hardness within minutes.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked while his fingertips teased along Ciel's sides. He shifted slightly, feeling his length sinking even deeper into his master's pliant body.

A _No_ would kill him right now.

Ciel sighed contented when he felt Sebastian's erection still moving deeper and he wrapped his legs around the demon.

"Move… please, Sebastian! Just-…"

It was all the encouragement Sebastian needed and he planted a soft kiss on Ciel's quivering lips before he pulled his engorged member out until only the tip remained inside of his master's entrance.

With one swift thrust he eased himself into the tight heat again, moaning when Ciel lifted his body to meet him halfway. Sweat slicked their skin and made it easier to move against each other.

Within minutes they were both lost in their pleasure and Ciel knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

He tried to warn Sebastian when heat began to coil in his belly, but he only succeeded in moaning his butler's name when a especially forceful thrust drove the head of Sebastian's length directly into his prostate.

"Aahhh! Sebas…tian! I'm-…"

Angling his hips and pushing into his master's willing body again and again Sebastian made sure to ride his cock over the sensitive bundle of nerves every time. He knew that Ciel was close to his release, but he didn't intend to let him come yet.

Taking hold of the boys shaft, instead of jerking him off he squeezed the base of the length, preventing Ciel from finding his release. The soft keen that escaped the boy's lips and his squirming form indicated that he understood what Sebastian was doing and didn't quite approve. His need was almost overwhelming and he was sure that he would lose his mind when his butler didn't let him come soon.

Meanwhile, Sebastian wasn't that far from his release either. The tight heat surrounding his length and swallowing him whole every time he snapped his hips forwards in a forceful thrust proved to be too much for his self-control.

Soon his movements became more frantic and he grunted softly when Ciel dragged his nails over his bare back.

"Please… Aahh! Sebastian! I-I need to… nngh… come!" Ciel pleaded and circled his hips to get even more of Sebastian's length inside of his contracting entrance.

Sebastian could feel the increasing heat and he leaned down to capture Ciel's lips one more time before he let go of the boy's cock.

Ciel screamed Sebastian's name as everything around him became a blinding white and he arched his back, releasing over their joined bodies.

Sebastian's eyes scrunched shut when he felt Ciel's passage clenching down on his length as his master came. Thrusting into the contracting hole he let out a low moan before he rammed his entire length as deep as he could into Ciel's heat, spurting his release into the quivering body of his master.

When they came down from their height Sebastian carefully pulled out of Ciel, earning himself a barely audible whimper. He gently gathered the boy in his arms and pulled the comforter over both of their bodies.

Ciel's breath was still slightly laboured. Nonetheless, he pressed himself closer to his demon butler and linked their fingers together.

"Sebastian?" he murmured a moment later, exhaustion clearly evident in his voice. Sebastian hummed lowly as an indication that he was listening. "I am not going to abandon my hatred…"

"As expected of the Young Master."

"Furthermore I won't tolerate disloyalty. So don't ever betray me."

"I won't." Sebastian answered and tightened his hold on his master. "I won't ever leave you. I will stay by your side… as your loyal butler and as your lover if that is what you desire. And should you still feel the need to test me, please do. I won't disappoint you."

Ciel felt a smile tugging on his lips at those words and he closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of his beloved demon.

"We'll see about it."

"Yes, we will. After all, I have an eternity to prove myself to you."

**The End**

* * *

**So, that's it. I hope you like it. Thanks for your support. I just fixed some random mistakes I hadn't realized before.**

**I'm always happy about a little review. ^/^**

**See you next time! **


End file.
